Nik And Lyss
by AttackingJepson
Summary: Just my little story with my wonderful boyfriend Nik -Le insert heart emote here-


"Now!" The actor with short black hair screamed, I'm not really paying attention to the movie; it sucks for the most part. All I'm really watching is Alyssa, she and I have been friends since she was in eighth grade and tonight is one of our Friday night movie nights, she looks bored too, I don't blame her.

"Can we do something else?" She asks. I turn off the TV; I grab my soda from the table, take a sip and raise an eyebrow at her. She knows I'm asking why.

"Because I know you weren't enjoying it anymore than I was," she says as I set my blue plastic cup back on the glass table in front of us. I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She's beautiful. She doesn't think so, but I do she has long brown hair with a blonde streak that covers her right eye with amazing brown eyes, she doesn't get along with most of the other girls in her school, she likes dubstep and heavy metal music. We've always had a different kind of bond than just friends, but I never thought either of us would ever do anything about it.

"Like what?" I ask as I stretch my legs on top of hers.

"I don't know… Want to go to 7-11?"

"Nah, the mosquitoes will make a fucking buffet out of us."

We sit there for a few minutes thinking silently about what we should do for the rest of the night, she looks at the wall and scratches her head. She always does that when she doesn't know what to say next, which signals me to start talking.

"Well, we could try a different movie if you want?"

"Eh, I really don't feel like watching another movie… Want to call Dakota over here and see if he'll bring some of his weed?"

I give her a sharp look; she knows I hate it when she does the drugs that he gives her. Not only that but I hate Dakota for getting her into drugs when we were freshmen; him and I fought in the school parking lot and haven't talked since.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" she says as she looks at the ground, I want to tell her that she doesn't need to be sorry, because there's nothing that she could ever t to make me upset with her, but I don't because I'm too much of a pussy.

"It's alright," I respond with instead, "we could fuck?"

She looks at me and laughs "Yeah I'd really love to fuck you!"

"I was serious when I said that I wanted to fuck you…" I look down at the carpet. I feel my face drain of color and I feel sick to my stomach. I just ruined the best friendship I have.

"I was serious when I said yes." Alyssa interrupts my interlude of nausea. I just look at her and smile.

"Then let's." I get a huge grin on my face. I can't believe this is actually going to happen! So far, there isn't a guy with a camera so I might as well enjoy this even if it is all a set up.

"Um..." Alyssamakes a think-y noise as she stands up. She obviously doesn't know where to start with this. It's her first time. I feel so privileged that I get her virgin ass. Virgins are fun. I just don't want to hurt her, but I'm glad it's gonna be me and not Dakota or some other whore.

"Let me help you with that," I stand up and go over to Alyssa. I kneel down in front of her and undo her black skinny jeans zipper, they're a little tight on her so I gently pull on them and they sink to the floor. I look back up at her as I stand and she looks kind of shocked.

"We're doing this in here?" She gestures towards the various doors and doorways leading into random rooms in my house. So what? We're gonna fuck in the living room.

"Nah, we'll go into the RV so we won't wake my parents up."

"You're sure we're aloud to…?" Alyssa asks nervously.

"Yeah, they're fine with me doing whatever I want in the RV anytime I want." I say as I show her my teeth.

That was a total piece of bullshit that came from my mouth. We'd wake them up either way. But it's more likely they'll come see what's up of we do it here, she looks skeptical, but I can't take her serious while her pants are around her ankles and she's just standing there awkwardly.

I gesture for her to follow me as I walk to the front door, she picks up her pants but doesn't fasten them. I hold the screen door open for her as she walks out, she turns and waits for me to come out of the door and close it quietly. We walk into the RV while I turn on the small lamp next to the bed she lets go of her pants, causing them to fall to the floor again. I give her one of my seductive looks as I raise one of my eyebrows at her, she bats one of her eyelashes at me in response.

She decides to slide down my shorts. My legs are really cold. Maybe there's a widow open? Oh well, I don't really care, because I have Alyssa in front of me in her underwear. I go over to the little table in front of the couch, I open the little drawer attached underneath and pull out a condom, strawberry flavored, because I know it's her favorite.

You see, at the Moore household, we are prepared for sex in basically every room, even the closets. My parents are very Pro-sex. As long as it's all protected.

"Okay." Is the only response I get from Alyssa, she should take off her underwear already. Wait, so should I.

Since I made that decision I did, I throw them on top of my shorts, where they make a neat little pile in the corner. Alyssa isn't as dumb as fuck, so she followed my example and her thong gets thrown too.

I point to the couch next to me. "Take off your damn sweatshirt" I say hastily. She looked fairly ridiculous half naked and I want to see her FULLY naked. I take off my T-shirt too, because I feel like it. I look at Alyssa, who is now on my couch fully naked, her Skrillex sweatshirt and bra are lying with the rest of her clothes, and she's waiting for me to do sexual things to her. This is like; all of my dreams come true.

I bend down over her on the couch; she looks excited, like a five year old in Disney land. Well I'm going to help with that. I know I am.

I take her breasts in my hands and begin to lick them all over. She makes this deep throaty sound that I really like. It gets progressively louder the more seductively I try.

Randomly, I take my hand off and look down to my own dick, hard as a fucking rock. I grab the condom I had placed on a nearby table and slide it over my hard-on.

"You ready?" I say, probably sounding far too excited about this. She kind of nods, but before she can really reply I already have a finger in her vagina, she makes that sexy moan sound again and it sends chills up my spine. God she's just so fucking perfect. I slip in another finger and her noises get sexier and louder. I take my fingers out and get ready for my dick to go in, God how I've wanted this, for far too long.

"Nik?" I hear Alyssa say. She sounds breathless. I realize I've been kind of just staying still with the tip of my cock right near her pussy. Instead of a response I just slip inside of her. I feel her all hot and tight around me, holy shit I'm inside of her, and it feels fucking amazing, I can tell Alyssa is enjoying my presence in her, and I decide to start pulling out and pushing in. We start a very steady rhythm. In, out, in, out. Until I hit her sweet spot. She cums and makes it much easier for me to move around in her. I sort of push her down to lie on the couch so that I can lean over and kiss her.

Our rhythm is much slower now, I still haven't cum and Alyssa has reached her peak about three times now. I move my tongue around her nipples and they stiffen up even more than before, I kiss my way back up to her lips and I thrust faster. She let's out a moan as her fingers contract around my shoulders, I pull out of her and sit up on the small couch, breathing heavily my hair drenched in my own sweat. Alyssa also sits up but no more than a few seconds later is she on her knees in front of me.

"You're gonn-"

"You've done so much for me, it's my turn to pleasure you." She cut me off.

She peels off the condom with her teeth and spits it on the floor before she kisses the tip of my penis and strokes it with her tongue. She teasingly does this for a while before she puts it in her mouth; I put my hand on her head and feel her moving it back and forth as she sucks gently. I make a sound of some kind that Alyssa seemed to enjoy; she took my dick in her hand and started rubbing it before looking at me and smirking.

She places her tongue directly on the tip of my penis and starts licking the head of it, she massages it with her lips before finally deep throating.

I moaned greatly with pleasure and look down at her, "Lyss, I'm… Gonna…!"

I came in her mouth and she swallowed every last bit of the fluids, there was a drop on her face. She felt it. She moves her finger, rubs it against her cheek, and places the last of the sperm on her tongue.

She gets back on the couch with me and lays her head on my shoulder. I lift her up and walk her over to the bed and lay her down on the right side as I take on the left. I move closer to her as I wrap my arms around her waist. She clasps her hands together behind my neck and shivers. I notice now that I'm cold too, as the sweat is evaporating off of out bodies. I get up and grab the blanket off the back of the couch, when I lay down next to her again, I put the blanket on top of both of us. I lean close to kiss her.

"I love you," I say as I look into her eyes.

She smiles back and says, "I love you too."

Her hand on top of my chest, my arm under her head, that's how we spent our first night together.

**-Just my little fantasy night with my boyfriend :3 I'll probably continue it at some point just because I love writing porn haha 3**


End file.
